This invention concerns the method for the treatment of food including treatment of solid food products in a super-heated water vapor or steam-laden atmosphere.
In food treatment, and particularly in the case of meat products, it is desirable that the end product should be attractive in appearance including the color, texture and shape. The moisture content of a solid food product should be controllable during heat treatment. It is desirable that a food product be subjected to handling or movement as little as possible in processing so as to preserve the shape of the product and to avoid crumbling.